Colors
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: —¿Por qué…por qué la gente siempre odia lo diferente?/—Escucha, Hiro, las personas somos como los colores. Ningún color es igual. Cada color tiene su propia belleza. Sólo que algunos colores opacos tienen envidia de los más brillantes/ Fic participante en la Actividad #1 del foro "Ciudad de San Fransokyo"


_Éste fic es participante en la Actividad #1 "Ingenieros del Bromance Hamada" del foro "Ciudad de San Fransokyo"_

Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo la trama de éste fic es mía.

Nota de autora: Para ser honesta, no sé de dónde salió el tema, pero de alguna manera lo hizo, y creo que fue indicado para la frase. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no extenderlo más, ya que es un reto de viñetas. Así que si queda un poco raro, es por eso xD No soy buena haciendo cosas cortas. Pero espero que lo disfruten :D

Para la amiga que me dijo que si yo fuera un color sería ámbar.

Palabras: **900**

* * *

 _ **Colors**_

 _por_

 ** _Cheshire Friki Jackson_**

* * *

Frase número 8.

 _«Ser diferente no es algo que debas temer.»_

—Merlín, _Merlín BBC_

* * *

El viento nocturno que atravesaba la ventana abierta danzando con elegancia era medianamente fresco, refrescando ligeramente los pies de Hiro Hamada y moviendo suavemente los mechones más rebeldes de su desordenada cabellera azabache. Sus ojos chocolates se encontraban clavados en el techo, mas su mirada estaba perdida en algún otro lugar lejos de allí. A pesar de las altas horas, el joven no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, aunque se encontraba inmensamente cansado. La cama a su izquierda, perfectamente ordenada y limpia, aún se hallaba vacía. Sus músculos dolían por estar tieso en aquella posición tanto tiempo, pero el adolescente sentía que era incapaz de moverse. Tenía el presentimiento que, si se movía, todo iba a doler más.

Lenta y suavemente, Hiro pudo escuchar que la puerta se abría, con un pequeño chirrido que seguramente trataba de ser evitado. Con la misma delicadeza, una sombra más oscura que el resto de la habitación cerró el mismo objeto, sonando con un breve chasquido. Silenciosamente, la figura oscura atravesó el espacio, sin embargo, gracias a la oscuridad, ésta no pudo evitar tropezarse con algunos de los objetos esparcidos en el lado más grande y desordenado de la sala. Un leve _ow!_ se escuchó en el perforado sonido del lugar. El pre-adolescente rodó sus ojos.

—Puedes prender las luces, Tadashi, estoy despierto—le avisó en una voz alta, libre de somnolencia.

— ¿Hiro? ¿Qué haces despierto a ésta hora?—preguntó en respuesta el mayor en una voz teñida de preocupación, y aunque el muchacho se encontraba de espaldas, caminando hacia el interruptor para encender los bombillos, el menor lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti, señor-llego-en-la-madrugada. Esto no es un hotel para que andes llegando a la hora que quieras—regañó Hiro, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, protegiendo sus dilatadas pupilas por la oscuridad, y con el otro haciendo gestos acusadores hacia su hermano. Tadashi se rio ligeramente, pero luego su rostro volvió a una expresión intrigada mientras vaciaba su bolso, con estampados y calcomanías del SFIT.

—En serio, Hiro, ¿qué haces despierto a ésta hora? Tienes escuela mañana—le recordó el mayor, causando que el niño, gruñendo, se volviera hacia la pared contraria de la habitación, dándole la espalda al muchacho. Los labios de Tadashi se convirtieron en una delgada línea tensa. — ¿Otra vez tuviste problemas?

—Simplemente no entiendo cuál es el problema de los demás conmigo—respondió suavemente el menor, suspirando mientras volvía a su posición mirando el techo, su rostro en una casi imperceptible expresión de tristeza—me alegra que ya el próximo año sea mi último en ése aburrido Bachillerato.—masculló con la amargura pintando su voz. El universitario se irguió, caminando hacia el interruptor para apagarlo. Luego se dirigió hacia la cama de su hermano menor.

— ¿Qué pasó ésta vez?—preguntó el estudiante, sentándose en el borde del colchón, con cuidado de no hacerlo sobre Hiro. El niño sólo se quedó con su mirada chocolate clavada en el techo. La preocupación del mayor aumentaba por cada minuto que pasaba y su hermano no respondía, el genio podía sentirlo. Le apretó en apoyo y cariño una de sus delgadas piernas cubiertas por la cobija, sacudiéndola.

— ¿Por qué…por qué la gente odia lo diferente, a las personas diferentes, todo lo que es ajeno a ellos?—preguntó suavemente y con timidez su voz, cediendo a la presión de su hermano mayor. Tadashi se volvió con sorpresa hacia él, parpadeando, tratando de verle el rostro en la penumbra.

—Hiro…—susurró el más alto, su voz nublada con tristeza, preocupación y sorpresa. El menor movió su rostro para que mirara hacia la pared contraria a ellos, para que su cara no enfrentara la de su hermano. No quería decírselo a alguien, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero las palabras luchaban por salir de su boca.

— ¿Es tan malo ser inteligente, o ser bueno en cosas que a otras personas se les dificulta hacer? ¿Por eso te tienen que tratar así, como si fueras un error, un ladrillo mal colocado en una perfecta construcción, la ventana podrida en el mejor hotel de la ciudad? Lo odio. Odio ser tan inteligente, tener éste cerebro que sólo me consigue rechazo y proble…

—Nunca digas eso—lo interrumpió violentamente Tadashi—no es tu culpa que ésos _seres_ no puedan entender lo impresionante e inteligente que eres. Escucha, Hiro, las personas somos como los colores. Ningún color, _ninguno_ , es igual. ¿Parecidos? Tal vez. Pero nunca iguales. Cada color tiene su propia belleza. Sólo que algunos colores opacos tienen envidia de los más brillantes, y tratan de hacerlos sentir mal, o molestarlos, cuando éstos son los más especiales y hermosos que el mundo podría tener.

El niño se quedó se quedó mudo, mirando a su hermano con un brillo especial e indescriptible en sus ojos, volviendo su rostro hacia él. Abrió la boca lentamente, mas luego se acurrucó en sí mismo, colocando la sábana más cerca hacia él, y dándole la espalda de nuevo.

—Preciosa tu analogía, hermano, pero no creo que sea cierto—musitó, con notas de sarcasmo decorando su voz. Sin embargo, Tadashi se levantó sonriendo cálidamente y le sacudió el cabello antes de irse a su propia cama. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su hermano no lo miraba más, miró sus manos, sonriendo.

 _«¿Un color brillante, eh?»_


End file.
